Badger's bloodclan
by Wolffangwarriorcat11
Summary: This story is before scourge was leader and the clan was huge. Badger is one of the best bloodclan cats and that's why most of the clan likes him. Some hated him. All was well in the clan,,, before a huge group of cats came... . Will Badger help his clan even after some of them treated him like badger dung? This is my first fanfic so please try to tell me my mistakes.
1. Cats of blood clan and prolouge

**Cats of** **Blood-clan**

Leader: Scar - Yellow tom, cold blue eyes scar runs across face -

Tom : Badger - Black tom white face white spots, yellow eyes -

Boot - Brown tom, amber eyes, black front left paw -

Snap - Tortoiseshell tom, green eyes, Twin: Crack -

Armin - White tom, orange stripes, brown eyes -

Quill - Silver-blue tom, gray stripes, blind 1 eye other green -

She: Crack - Tortoiseshell she , green eyes, Twin: Snap

Misaka - Ginger she, blue eye, orange eye -

Kali - white she gray tail and pas, green eyes -

Sol - yellow she, blue eyes, Brother: Scar -

* * *

 **Prologue**

" now now kits quiet down and i'll tell you a story about our clan before it was great." " A long time ago bood clan had very few cats, but they were still as intimidating as we are to this very day". " There was a cat called Badger and he was a amazing cat, Yes Maple even more amazing than our leader scourge." " Where to start…. How about you sleep and you will see what it was like from Badger's point of view." " Don't believe me? Just try….."

* * *

Author's Note

Halo! Its wolf fang. This is my first fanfic so PLEASE don't judge me! I've just gotten back from a vacation and so yeah! Please tell me if it is not god or it is good! Thanks for reading back for me to type!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I slowly inched closer to the mouse. My long tail held above the ground so that it doesn't make a sound. I tensed my muscles, I pounced my dog teeth covers for my claws sink into the neck of the mouse. My mouth waters as I pick it up and bury it with the rabbit that I had caught earlier. I scented the air and picked up the scent of a crow. I looked up at the sky, I was supposed to be at camp at mid-sun. I'll go after I catch this crow.

I ran after the scent and I saw the crow. It was a huge one compared to the ones we normally saw. I sat watching it, my legs tensed ready to leap, my claws slide out. I jumped as high as i could and twisted around just in time to catch it's wing in my claws. I landed my claws in the crow's wing,I bit its neck killing it. I ran back to the place where I buried my rabbit and mouse. I'm gonna be late! I thought as i ran back with the prey.

I left the mini forest and ran across the city to our camp. Boot was standing guard. I showed him my dog toothed collar and he lets me past him. I set down the prey I caught. Hmm, Still not much prey maybe i could have caught more…. " Ahh hello badger I see you have caught some prey.. And your back right on time." Said Scar as he pads up behind me. " Sol could have caught more with the same time I had" I said. " Yes she could..". Scar slashed his claws across my ear making a big notch.

I swing my Yellow eyes into his cold blue eyes. We stare at each other, The clan that was in the camp gathered around staring at us. I look at all the cats and snarl, " What are you looking at fur-balls!". Scar grunts in his victory and glares at his clan. " Go do your duties Flea-bags!" Scar snarls.

I pad to doe and she looks at the notch and shakes her head. " why are you shaking your head?".

" You Shouldn't be challenging scar.. He has the clan and power over you"

" If he asked you to kill me would you?"

" I- I I'd have to.. But i wouldn't your like a brother to me…"

Doe put some cobwebs on my notch for bleeding and thats all. I was not prepared for what would happen next…..

* * *

Authors Note

AH! I'm sorry if its bad…. But i'm trying! Wish me luck.. If you read this…. WHATEVER! But i'm gonna be writing another story so this is your chance to vote! The Pack or FNAF. BTW im sorry the chapters are short. They are short but there will be more.The Pack is about a wolf story… and FNAF is five nights at freddys.


End file.
